


highkey fml

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Help, Rants, comments and own rants are welcome, fml to the next level, frick, im sure weve all been there, sorry guys need to rant, wunderful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: idk, please.....frick





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck!! Guys... I just got my period and its giving me MAJOR gender dysphoria and I had a panic attack and its just been a crappy week, because my best friend Leela, and actually the first person I ever came out to as transgender was in Hawaii for three weeks and they're the only one I feel that really helps and just I hate my life so much sometimes. 

The dreaded school is starting soon and even though I go to literally the most wonderful liberal, gay, trans, LGBTQ+, welcoming school in my entire state (I love you guys (to my friends who know this is me)) it gets hard because we share a campus with one of the most clique schools I have ever had the horror of meeting, they have the popular ass girls who dress like prostitutes and the asshole sport guys who constantly date and break up with the popular girls. I'm just lucky Leela gets back tomorrow, only upside of school starting is that I have my own little group, who knows me and is so so so supportive and I love you guys, and my school is a private charter academy with like 75 students per grade and we all know each other and it feels like one big family (were going to miss you so much Ash, though welcome to an amazing Chaos Sierra!!!) So I have my nerd group in my nerd school in my nerd town in a nerd state-honestly its pretty great. I am reading this through and holy frick mood swings, which brings me back to my original rant about stupid people and how being trans is not a fucking 'phase and i'm not gonna fucking grow out of it' I know this sounds like the most stereotypical rant ever I just really need to get it off my chest and writing is so much easier than talking. I was at the doctors a few days ago talking about hormones because fuck breasts and periods (don't want to be offensive, I have nothing against girls, its just I was born one and am most definitely not one) and this nurse that was like looking through the computer or something, i don't even know, but she was giving me this nasty ass look when we were talking about top surgery and she had no fucking business and I kind of just glared at her and she did this thing with her Nike-symbol eyebrows that just made me want to deck her. I was crying about it when we got home so I just ranted to my friend Suzy and she told Skye and Skye told Tessa and then they were over at my house and we watched Supernatural and played Fuck, Marry, Kill and it was so fun. We gossiped over these two teachers at our school, who are obviously gay and are best friends and its the cutest thing ever because one is a huge geek with a lovable personality and the other is this button up history professor and we all want them to get together bc it would be the cutest thing. Right now my boobs hurt like a mother because I sorta kept them in a binder for way to long today so I could actually have a good time with my friends and now i'm back to feeling like crying so ima go call Leela and Sara and hope like fuck they respond.   
Thanks and goodbyeeeee!!! 

~ Update. Sierra, Suzy, Tessa, and Sara say hi, they absolutely agree with this rant and have made a vow to hunt down the (drumroll please) 'Nike ass eyebrows nurse'. I love them so much, we are gonna proceed to go watch Supernatural and Doctor Who....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DID we GuEsS the Paasssssword to Echoes AccOuT!!!???? I tHiNk we Did!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepared to be entertained by the chaotic mess that is Echoes friends!!

HEllo Guysssss!!! ITs Sierra and Suzy and Tessa and Sara and we stole our amazing friends Ka--- jafdjafjiajifjeqi sorry I was just uelled at no name revealssss so sorry peeps, they remain the anonymous ghostrider of hell who'll reap all your souls into neverland... and now im being told not to be weird so I need new friends who can *sniff* accept my personal weirdnass...jadkj9QEI39dont STEAL THE LAPTOP GOSH DANG SIERRA!!!!   
guys we need to got get bubble tea... *snortles* I love how you just put that in several tenses... get your logical shit outta here this is home of.... I dunno guys what do we call the strange person whos laptop we stole..   
I dunno... we shall call them Legolas for their shimmery freaky outta this world electric blond hair.... like srsly guys I wish they would do a face reveal there hair is literally Legolassss and im jelly of our friend leggy!!!! Wait wait guys we need to organize this   
ok ok okok lettme have the laptop you fricker   
SPectrum~~~~~EchOeos==== Legolas  
Suzy=====Awkward Redhead  
Sierra====Walking wrecking ball  
Sara====Jawn Watson  
Ash====mother hen  
Tessa=====fashonistaaaaa 

"Guys Spectrum has her noise cancelling headphones in its the perfect time to hatch our super evil master plan of the century"-Tessa  
"Being....?"-Ash   
"I thot u knew.."   
Frick guys we miscalculated!!!!!jgdksgurwhg ewg weig4ig 

Did you guys read the first part of this??-ASh  
no..... -Sierra   
Its saddddd guys we... remember nike eyebrows nurse?   
"OMGEEZUS yesss-Sara 

GUys Echoes lookignat us I think she knows about plan x  
I dont even know plan X!!   
OMG RICK F MY EAR DRUMMERS SIERRA-Tessa  
Dont blame my there was a fricking spider I need my Awkward redhead to saveeeeemeeeee-Sierra  
Dont call me that -Suzy -Also does Echoes still have the Oreos stashed in their binder drawer?   
I think its vital to our survival to check-Sara-Ill lure him to the kitchen and you guys can raid sound coolio?  
Plan X in motion... se yalllll laterrrrrrrr   
anndddd IIIIIIIeeeeeIIIIi willl alwas luuuuuuuuvvvvveeee uuuuuuu


End file.
